


Very Good Advice

by DinoKitty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Poetry, Short, Song Parody, no explanantion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little song I made up a while a go based on Disney's Alice in Wonderland's song Very Good Advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing about Switzerland giving Liechtenstein advice and Liechtenstein not wanting to follow through with it even though it's very good advice.

Big brother always gives me very good advice   
And I try to always follow it   
That doesn't explains the trouble that I'm always in 

Be quiet, is very good advice   
But the silence makes me lonely   
And I'd love some company   
But Big Brother always tries to protect me 

And I try to go along my merry way   
And I try to stop to reason   
I don't see why Big Brother always has to go away   
So far away... So far away 

Big Brother gives me very good advice   
And I always try to follow it   
Will I ever learn to get along alone?   
Will I ever learn to get along alone?


End file.
